Turnaround
by Sarah Ellens
Summary: Lex visits Lana in Paris and their relationship takes a different turn. Lexana, post Covenant
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turnaround (1?)

Author: Sarah Ellens PG

Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place in Covenant.

Summary: Lana's thoughts as she leaves for Paris. A bit of Clark/Lana closure stuff in the beginning, but it's not the focus. Lex POV coming up next.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Feedback: Of course!

Distribution: If you want it, just have to ask.

---

When everything was going to hell and there were tornadoes coming towards her car, meteors crashing from the sky, or mutated freaks holding her hostage, there were few things Lana could count on. However, these things included knowing that if she were in mortal danger, yes, Clark would come in the nick of time to rescue her, but emotional despair? Don't expect him to resurface for at least twenty-four hours.

When she had made her decision once and for all to go to Paris, she had been completely fed up with Clark and his knack of disappointing his loved ones, and she wanted nothing more than to finally forget all flannel-wearing farm boys from Kansas and move on once and forever.

Then, suddenly, he throws her a last glimmer of hope, and Lana can't even imagine what sort of huge secret he could have that would solve everything and finally connect the pieces of The Great Puzzle That Is Clark Kent, but she would rather hear what he had to say than waste her year in Paris regretting never knowing.

So she reluctantly agrees to dinner, half-afraid he will stay something to make her want to stay and half-afraid he will say something to make her want to leave even sooner.

But of course, when the time arrives, Lana is trapped in a glass cage á la Smallville's latest terror-inspiring villain and Clark's potential confession is the last thing on her mind. However, later that night she can't help but roll her eyes—at least her sense of humor is still intact, she muses—that once again, Clark has saved her from bodily harm and spared himself opening up at all.

Giving in, she drives to the Kent farm with a sense of dread, already feeling her newfound sense of freedom and purpose slipping away as she indulges in putting faith in Clark one last time. She almost wishes Clark would just say he couldn't give her a ride, sorry, he had to bail on Chloe at noon, perhaps could she reschedule her flight to better fit his schedule? Lana laughs inwardly at this, feeling only a sliver of guilt for putting down Clark.

When she catches a glimpse of a leggy, blonde maybe-cousin behind her and Clark, she knows immediately that even if he could provide excuses for everything he's done wrong, it would be too late. If he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her the truth when she asked for it way back when, it shouldn't be a magical fix-all now—or a last desperate attempt to keep her in the same small town.

A wave of relief washes over her as she steps back into her car, smiling warmly at Clark as he promises they will talk on the way to the airport tomorrow. No matter what he says, she has decided, nothing will change. She'll still be on her way to a new life and he'll still be the boy she loved in high school—at one point in her life, but not her entire life.

Then Clark doesn't show up.

She waits until the last possible minute she can afford before has to leave to catch her flight. It's not exactly that she's surprised Clark bailed. She just thinks it's tacky; he didn't even call or make excuses before like he normally does. Besides, she is mostly disappointed in herself as well for getting her hopes up.

Lana had always had a soft spot for sappy romance movies. Chloe attributed her love of chick flicks to her inner cheerleader refusing to be suppressed, but Lana figured it was just a love of happy endings she knew she would never know.

So she chalks up her wistful hope for a romantic airport scene the day she leaves for Paris to crying over too many Meg Ryan films. She sees a passionate couple stealing her goodbye scene and remains so lost in her self-pity that she barely notices the man trying to get her attention.

"Lex," Lana states, surprised.

"I just wanted to say bon voyage," Lex replies easily, and there is something in his eyes that Lana can't seem to decipher. Not that she's ever been able to read the enigmatic billionaire like a paperback novel, but she definitely doesn't recognize whatever is lying under the surface this time.

Lana sets down her bags and her spirits lift a little. "Shouldn't you be at the courthouse?"

Lex looks down at her with what she is sincerely grateful for is not pity, but that same undefined emotion. "My father can wait. Lana, I couldn't let the last person you saw from Smallville be the shuttle driver looking for his tip."

Lana can't help but smile. "Lex, um, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"It's pretty clear your destiny lies far beyond the Smallville city limits. I'm just trying to help you get there." Lana is sure at that moment that this is a slight rib at Clark and the thought occurs to her, when did Lex stop playing matchmaker and start being a naysayer concerning her and Clark?

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a great friend, but I'm glad that you came into my life." Her smile widens and she's happy to see him looking happier as well.

"Maybe I'll bump into you on the Champs-Elysees," he replies, startling her again.

"You're gonna be in Paris?" Lana asks hopefully.

"I haven't been in a couple of years, but now I have a reason to go." Lex simply says, offering her a playful smile.

Lana grins and wraps her arms around him tightly. As she shuts her eyes and stays in his embrace for perhaps a minute longer than the just-friends-sort-of-business-partners-maybe-confidantes boundary implies, she thinks only of how glad she is that this is going to be her last memory of the day she finally got out of Smallville.

They part a few moments later and Lex gazes at her for a second. Lana wishes desperately that she could put her finger on whatever he seems to be telling her without words.

"Don't be a stranger, Lex," she says softly and his face suddenly lights up like she's never seen before.

"I won't," he replies firmly.

And Lana finds herself believing this more than she's ever believed in naïve farm boys in flannel.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Turnaround (2?)

Author: Sarah E PG

Spoilers/Timeline: Takes place in Covenant.

Summary: Lex's thoughts as Lana leaves for Paris.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Feedback: If anyone wants, I might continue this. I have a few ideas anyway.

Distribution: Just ask!

---

Clark was a mystery to Lex.

So yeah, he had a room entirely filled with dirt on the Kents and their miraculous recoveries and knack of always being in the wrong places at all the right times, but right now he wasn't thinking about that.

He was thinking about Lana.

In the beginning, Lex was really pulling for the farm boy. After all, Clark was an outsider getting beat up by the football team and Lana was the unattainable cheerleading princess.

Considering Lex had been known as "that weird bald kid" in prep school, he thought it would be a nice change to see the quarterback go down for once. So he pushed them together; he planted thoughts in Lana's head, helped Clark think of ways to win her over, and went out of his way for the couple.

Now Lex thought Clark was just stupid.

Clark had had Lana right in front of him ready and waiting about twenty-eight times, and he kept pushing her away.

It was getting ridiculous. Clarks successfully asks Lana out, then makes out with Chloe _in the Talon_. Clark somehow gains Lana's trust again, they get their act together, and Clark takes off for Metropolis practically the next day instead of sticking around to actually be with her.

What the hell was the kid's problem?

He was positive Clark was still hung up on her. Why he insisted on letting her down every time he convinced her he would be there for her was just part of The Great Puzzle That Is Clark Kent, Lex supposes.

Since Lex had gone into business with her—a move questioned by many, including himself—he had come to understand some of what Clark saw in her.

Unfortunately, he also began to see what Clark was doing to her, and he really did not like it.

Back when he had first unknowingly involved himself in the lives of Smallville High's favorite teenagers, he had been pleasantly surprised to find out Lana had quit cheerleading to be a waitress. He'd been even more amused when she'd been fired after a day.

When Lana approached him with the Talon's business proposal, Lex felt very satisfied with himself. So he was right—there was more to Lana than pompoms and Friday night football.

It had occurred to Lana more than once that Clark didn't see this.

Sure, Clark adored Lana. Worshipped her. Sheltered her. Put her on a pedestal.

But somehow in between meetings over coffee vendors and kickboxing lessons, Lex had become Lana's confidante.

And now he wasn't so sure being worshipped was what Lana wanted.

She wanted security, of course, but he had a hunch she would rather have that feeling come from having someone who actually showed up when they made plans, not just from knowing Clark Kent would be there if someone on meteor rocks was waving a knife in her face.

So when Lana asks for his help so she can spend her senior year in Paris, he feels incredibly proud. The Lana Lang of three years ago certainly wouldn't have even dreamed of leaving all of her friends and family to start a new life across the world.

He likes to think his influence has played a part in her newfound self-confidence.

The sale of the Talon tests her, he knows. But she surprises him again when she confidently informs him that she still wants to be the girl who goes to Paris. He's even more shocked when he starts to feel more sad than proud.

He doesn't bother finding another buyer when the first falls through. He did just take over a multimillion-dollar corporation, after all. He can afford to leave some property sitting around for a while.

He's not really sure why.

Didn't he have some plan for a parking garage initially anyways?

And why is he speeding towards the airport instead of arriving on time to his father's murder trial?

Lex can't really think of logical answers to any of these questions, so he shoves the annoying thoughts to the back of his mind and pulls into what he suspects is a staff parking spot. Oh, well. He can afford a few tickets.

He has to search the crowd for a few minutes before he sees Lana stepping off a shuttle. Wait a minute—a shuttle? Lex frowns to himself. Maybe he should've offered Lana the limo ride to the airport after all.

He barely realizes Lana is about to walk past him but touches her arm just in time.

"Lex," Lana states, looking surprised.

"I just wanted to say bon voyage," Lex replies easily, and he can tell Clark is the one who has disappointed her just by the look in her eyes. It makes him want to march right over to the Kent farm and knock some sense into the kid, until he remembers that not only is Clark a significant amount bigger than him, he has probably also revealed to his parents by now that Lex really is evil.

And if Lex Luthor is scared of anything in this world, it's a ticked off Jonathan Kent.

Lana sets down her bags and he shoves his hands into his pockets, feeling his heart sink inexplicably. "Shouldn't you be at the courthouse?"

Lex gazes down at her and wonders how she doesn't realize he would rather be anywhere than near his father, especially if it means seeing her. "My father can wait. Lana, I couldn't let the last person you saw from Smallville be the shuttle driver looking for his tip."

He is relieved to see Lana smile and feels a bit lighter with her next words. "Lex, um, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"It's pretty clear your destiny lies far beyond the Smallville city limits. I'm just trying to help you get there." Lex didn't intend this to be a dig at Clark, but in his mind it suddenly does sound like it. Still, Clark is probably just your average Kansas farm boy and Lex truly believes Lana Lang deserves more than that.

"I don't know what I did to deserve such a great friend, but I'm glad that you came into my life." Her smile widens and Lex feels a pang of some obscure emotion.

"Maybe I'll bump into you on the Champs-Elysees," he replies, suddenly unsure he is quite ready to say goodbye.

"You're gonna be in Paris?" Lana asks, and Lex is pleased to hear the delight in her voice.

"I haven't been in a couple of years, but now I have a reason to go." Lex says teasingly, and wonders if he is getting too close to flirting with a seventeen-year-old.

Yeah, like reciting seductive poetry isn't flirting.

Lana just grins back at him and he finds himself holding her in her arms, unable to let go for a perhaps a moment too long.

Lex simply looks down at her when they part seconds later and wishes he could find a way to tell her that Clark isn't the end of the world for her.

"Don't be a stranger, Lex," she says softly and he feels lighter than he has felt in weeks, maybe months.

"I won't," he replies firmly.

And he's intent on following through with this promise, Clark Kent and Lionel Luthor be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know this is short, but it's just an in-between sort of scene that wouldn't fit anywhere else. And this story is officially AU.

Edited 1/22/06.

Just changed the tense again. Sorry, can't seem to make up my mind. New chapter tonight or Monday.

---

The courthouse is crowded by the time Lex arrives. Reporters swarm the entrance, waiting for the defendant. When Lionel finally appears, he storms through them declaring only his innocence and Lex wants to roll his eyes.

He finds Chloe after a moment of searching and they discuss the trial briefly before realizing Clark still hasn't showed. Chloe is not thrilled when he discloses that Clark might possibly be too angry to help him and he can't blame her. She had just risked her life for this, after all.

A wave of relief washes over Lex when Clark pushes past them a minute later. Even though he may be ignoring him, at least he came.

Lex is no longer reassured a minute later.

"_This friendship's over."_

The words echo in Lex's mind long after his father is taken into custody and he's home again, alone in the huge mansion that he supposes finally officially belongs to him, now that the holder of the deed is incarcerated.

"_This friendship's over."_

He doesn't think Clark is kidding this time. The teenager sounded more certain of this declaration than anything Lex had ever heard from him.

This thought scares Lex more than he ever imagined. Maybe it was only Clark's influence stopping him from becoming his father. After all, the path Lex had been on before he came to Smallville and got pulled out of a sinking car by Clark Kent had been headed in a pretty dark direction.

He shakes his head and pours himself a drink. Surely he had come far enough that the loss of Clark's friendship won't mean a sudden turn to the dark side. It's not like he is the only thing in between Lex and Lionel Luthor.

Lex pauses right before the glass touches his lips. One of those reasons is on a plane to Paris right now.

Nodding decisively, Lex sets down the brandy and whips out his cell phone.

"Metropolis International Airport, how may I help you?" the voice comes over the line a few seconds later.

"Yes, I need a ticket on the next flight to Paris."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 coming soon. Feedback PLEASE! Also, I love the new Rapture group, by the way. All you Lexana Lovers need to get over there now.

---

Lana is still thinking about Smallville. Even as she unpacks her things and settles into her new dorm, her thoughts are centered around everything she left behind.

She cuts herself a little slack, admitting that even though technically her first day in Paris marks the first day of Lana Lang's New Life, she was still in Smallville yesterday morning—or maybe two mornings ago. The time change has left her utterly confused and all she knows is that it's almost noon now and she is remarkably without jet lag.

Oh, well. The truth, she admits, is there is no way she can push the things that had happened only hours ago completely out of her mind yet.

Surprisingly, her train of thought wanders not towards Clark Kent, but in the direction of a certain bald-headed ex-business partner.

She has to confess that it hurts a little that the only person who managed to send her off at the airport was Lex. Not that she wasn't touched by the gesture, because she definitely was, but surely she had made an impact on more people's lives in seventeen years than one.

And yet, no one else came to say goodbye.

Of course, everyone had their excuses. As usual. Nell had complained of the weekend traffic from Metropolis and Lana had met her and (unfortunately) Dean in the city for dinner a few nights ago instead. Chloe had regretfully explained that she had to be at the courthouse at the same time as Lana's flight and she had insisted she understood, which of course she did.

Lex had somehow found the time, but Lana wasn't going to hold that against Chloe. Lex was Lex, and she was pretty sure this meant the trial started whenever he said it did.

Clark, of course, had stood her up—again. For the last time, though, Lana reminds herself. She is pleasantly surprised to find that she has moved past the anger stage and onto acceptance, because she thinks of this turn of events only with a slight pang, not the full-blown heartbreak she would have expected a few months ago.

So it's a little depressing that these are the only people she can imagine truly caring she is gone, but she is comforted by the memory of Lex's farewell. The warm feeling left over got her through the plane ride without bursting into tears from sheer anxiety, and she's still remaining calm as she arranges her closet hours later.

Besides, a small part of her is simply happy that she got to do the leaving this time, not the other way around.

After refolding and putting away the last box of clothes, Lana pushes her hair out of her face and turns to survey her new room. It only took her a few hours to finish unpacking her belongings—another fact that unnerves her, considering it really is all of her worldly possessions. Aside from the odd childhood keepsake Nell still had, she hadn't left anything behind. Where would she leave it anyway?

The Sullivans would have been fine with storing her things if they hadn't been moving into a safe house the next day, she reminds herself. She wasn't completely alone in Smallville.

At least, this is the mantra she has been repeating to herself for the past forty-eight hours.

Eager to push all of these thoughts as far away as possible, Lana showers and dresses quickly. Orientation isn't for a week and she's dying to go out and see the city before school takes over.

Just as she's grabbing her purse and jacket to walk out the door, a knock comes from the other side. Lana stops in utter confusion. Who could possibly be looking for her? She has lived in Paris less than a day and definitely doesn't know anyone in the city.

She shrugs off her paranoia, telling herself it must be her new landlord or something else trivial, and opens the door for her visitor.

"Lex!" she exclaims, nearly fainting from the sight of the last person she expected to see standing outside her apartment.

"Lana. I was just in the neighborhood," Lex greets her with a smirk. Sure enough, he's there, leaning casually against her doorframe and looking completely rested even though he had to have just stepped off a plane to be here this soon.

"In the neighborhood?" Lana shakes her head in disbelief and gives him a quick hug, still unable to comprehend why he is in a different continent than he should be. "Well, come on in. I was just about to go find a restaurant for lunch, but—"

"No, no. We can go out. I promise I know a better place to eat than you could find wandering down the street with a tourist guidebook." Lex glances around the tiny room appraisingly. "Cozy, isn't it?" He grins slyly.

Lana rolls her eyes and locks the door behind them. "I like it," she replies defiantly. Lex simply smiles and lets her lead the way out of the dorm building.

"But anyway, didn't I just leave you in Smallville, Lex? What are you doing here?" Lana finally asks, following as he turns down the street.

There is a slight pause as Lex considers the question. He doesn't quite have an answer himself. Spontaneity used to be his strong suit, but the people of Smallville didn't seem to appreciate it much. It's pretty clear Lana's going to want a more detailed response than "I just felt like it."

"There was an explosion at Chloe's safe house," is the first thing to come out Lex's mouth. He had been informed upon his landing that his plan had gone off without a hitch. Good news, considering he wouldn't exactly be around to smooth over any problems.

"What!" Lana's face drains of color and Lex regrets the wording of his announcement.

"She and Mr. Sullivan are fine," Lex continues hurriedly, and Lana's shoulders sag in relief. "We found out before they arrived and my team hid her and her father. They've been… relocated."

"So they're not hurt?" Lana asks, biting her lip. Lex watches the simple gesture with inappropriate interest and has to struggle to remember what they were discussing.

He manages to drag his gaze from her mouth to her eyes and nods. "Unfortunately, they still aren't safe. We're staging a funeral and they will have to remain in hiding until the trial is over."

Lana looks horrified. "You mean everyone will be told they died?"

"That's what will have to happen. I told you, and I looked for Clark, but—" Lex breaks off and his brow furrowed.

"He still hasn't come around?" Lana asks gently.

"I guess I deserve it," the older man replies ruefully, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Lex, I'm not saying what you did wasn't wrong, but… we're all curious. Clark is—different. I don't think I'll ever really understand him," Lana gives a half-smile to lighten her words but he still feels a small indignation on her behalf.

"If Clark can't be honest with you, I think you've done the right thing," he responded firmly.

"Going to Paris?" Lana grins suddenly. "You know, me too. I was so afraid, but I really think this is going to work."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I don't think I'll ever stop missing Smallville. But just so you know, seeing a familiar face is definitely helping to ease the transition," Lana replied seriously.

A broad smile spreads over Lex's face. He stops on the sidewalk and motions to their destination, a small restaurant that is casual enough for what she's wearing but still looks like the Luthor style. "I guess I'll have to stay a few extra days then, huh?"

Lana laughs as he guides her to a table for two. "I guess so."

She studies him as he reads the menu aloud, explaining the French dishes whenever she doesn't recognize something. It's unfair, she decides, that he is so completely at ease here, fitting in as if he were a local, when she feels like everyone in the room is staring at her like she's some obnoxious American tourist.

Of course, Lex has traveled all over the world while the farthest Lana has ever been from Kansas was when Nell took her to Texas for a riding competition in the seventh grade. He's probably been to Paris more times he can count.

"Do you know what you want?" Lex inquires and Lana blushes because he's caught her staring at him instead of the menu.

"Uh, I'll just have whatever you're getting," Lana replies hastily. "And you know, you're not off the hook. You still haven't told me what you're doing in Paris two days after I left."

Lex folds his menu and places it over hers and shrugs. "Apparently, there's some sort of legal layover before I can officially take over LuthorCorp. I had a few free days and figured I should take time for a vacation now considering how hard I'll be working the rest of the summer."

"And you just happened to choose Paris?" Lana asks boldly.

The corners of Lex's mouth turn up slightly. "I apologize if I'm intruding on your plans. I just thought you might need someone to show you the sights."

Lana flashes him a bright smile. "Lex, nothing would make me happier."


	5. Chapter 5

She doesn't see him off at the airport when he leaves

She doesn't see him off at the airport when he leaves. It's understood that they've already had one farewell scene and Lana doesn't want to taint the memory with another that might leave her more depressed than it should have.

They say goodbye when he drops her off at her dorm after a candlelit dinner at a restaurant where Lex orders her an entrée more expensive than she can dream about, the last few days a delicious blur of art galleries, cafés, nightclubs, and sightseeing.

The day before he left was the day before Lana was expected at orientation to the Paris School of Arts. He took her school supply shopping and they spent over an hour debating mechanical pencils versus erasable pens and whether or not she should buy her sketchpads before classes began.

Lana always did like beginnings.

Two weeks later, he's back on Lana's doorstep, circles under his eyes and looking agitated. She lets him in without question and tells him not to bother checking into a hotel. Lex sleeps on her couch for two nights before he opens up.

"Lionel poisoned you?" Lana asks again, incredulous. Lex is pacing the floor of her apartment and making her slightly dizzy.

"Tried to," Lex replies. "I came here because even if my father's reach could extend overseas from prison, I don't think they'd look for me in an American art student's apartment."

Lana smiles sadly. "Well, of course you're welcome here. After all, you are the one who arranged this amazing apartment for me in the first place."

"Still, I don't want to impose," Lex begins humbly. "After all, you wanted a fresh start and now someone from your small-town past is crashing on your couch."

Lana raises her hand to cut him off. "Stop. This is the least I can do to repay you for every time you've been there for me. Besides, my French? Not as great as I thought. I could use a translator—and a friend."

Lex smiles and that clandestine look in his eyes is back. It's not secret, she decides, in the way the look Clark used to give her when he was lying used to hide things, but something different. "That means a lot, Lana."

She drags her eyes away from his and walks over to the small kitchenette, announcing that they need coffee. He stands too and they wait for the water to heat in companionable silence, until Lana touches his arm briefly. "It's going to be okay," she says helplessly, unsure of what he needs to hear.

Lex simply looks at her and the desire to know what he's really thinking fills her again. "I didn't have anywhere else to go," he repeats calmly, and she suddenly understands. As much as this is about his father, Clark has abandoned him as well and he's sought her out for comfort, not a convenient place to hide out. She feels foolishly proud that he's opening up even this much. The coffeemaker signals its finish and she pours him a cup—black, no sugar—with a smile.

After that, Lex comes and goes, calling from the airport in Metropolis one day and waiting for her at her apartment when she gets home from class the next day. Sometimes he's back after only a few days, other times she doesn't see him for weeks.

It's comforting, however, to have someone around from both worlds. Lex brings Smallville to Paris, and yet manages to reveal parts of the city to her she would never be able to find on her own.

On a hot weekend near the end of July, he checks into a hotel a few blocks away and Lana meets him at the hotel bar the same night. He's stressed, she can tell, and inwardly rolls her eyes at her own brilliant deduction. Of course taking over a multibillion dollar company isn't easy, but she knows it's more than that.

So Lex looks more tired than usual, but this is how it's been; he arrives completely tense and strained but unwinds during the time they spend together, looking even happy by the time he leaves.

Lana likes to think this has something to do with her.


End file.
